The Last Two
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Metatron has locked Heaven, barring the return of the angels after having cast them all out. Castiel unveils that the only way to reopen Heaven and recall them back is through the Archangels, the rightful leaders in their fathers absence. The world knows of the four, but not of the last two; Azrael and Samael. The only problem being, they seem to have their own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel was pacing back and forth in front of the boys in Bobby's living room.

Metatron had crossed a line when he had cast the angels out of Heaven, a line that should never be crossed. And not that he has Crowley on his side, there was not much they could do. Only an Archangel could reopen Heaven, and Castiel was no Archangel. There was still rumbling from the sky up above signalling that even though it had been nearly two hours since then that there was angels who were still falling.

Dean was torn between watching his angel friend pace the floor and looking concernedly at his brother, Sam had yet to wake up.

"So not only has Metatron kicked everyone out of Heaven and slammed the door behind him, but now he has Crowley as his back up."

Even saying it out loud made Dean want to groan loudly. Castiel stopped pacing for a moment to look over at the hunter, nodding his head silently in response to his question.

"And the only one with the power to open the gates of Heaven is an archangel, to recall everyone it would have to be one of the Princes."

"And that would be?"

"Michael or Lucifer"

Of course, nothing was simple nowadays was it. Dean nodded his head as his gaze swept back to his brother. Castiel was silent for another moment until his voice reverberated around the room in a way that even had Bobby looking up from his books from which he had been trying to find solutions to their new problem.

"And the only way to get all the gates open is with all the Archangels focusing as one."

"That's great. So we need Michael and Lucifer, the oldest ass-hats in existence. Raphael, the batshit crazy ninja turtle, and Gabriel, eveyones favorite pain in the ass, who no one truly knows whether or not he is actually dead. Am I right? Is that all Cas?"

Dean's tone was one of sarcasm and whether or not Castiel did not hear it or choose to ignore it nobody knew. But he continued on undeterred.

"Yes, and No. They are the eldest, but there are six total. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Samael and Azrael. We would need all six of them, together, to reopen Heaven to its glory."

Dean nodded, "Well we sorta know how to get Michael and Lucifer out of the cage, but what about the other two? Gabriel and Raphael cause as far as we know they are dead, both of 'em. And those other ones, the ones that we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet (once again with the sarcasm) we don't even know how to find them let alone if they are even alive, or if they are willing to help"

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, obviously hadn't considered that. No one really knew how to summon the youngest two Archangels as they had always been at either Michael's or Lucifer's sides before everything had gone wrong, and the war had begun. He could remember a few times when Gabriel had been talking to one of the seraphs and had called on them, they came at his call, but when the seraph had tried to call upon them later they had not shown up.

They truly only responded to the call of one of the elder Archangels.

"They would come at the call of the Elder Archangels"

Dean stood up from his seat on the side of Sam, next to him on the couch. He groaned and wiped a hand down his face. The hunter turned his gaze to his elder, Bobby had since gone back to his lore, looking for something.

"That's great Cas, really it is, but the only one decent one is dead, and crazy is dead, and anger management doubled is still trapped in the cage"

That's when Bobby made a noise of accomplishment, signalling that he had found what he had been searching for. He stood from his seat and made his way over to the two in the middle of the room, showing them his book. There was scribbled writing and ancient looking ink writing, but Bobby seemed to be able to read it alright, it must be an age thing, you know?

"It says here that entities can be revived after death if their 'souls' have not been collected, and/or, if enough calls to them have been made"

Castiel nodded along, tapping his hand against his arm, having crossed them over his chest. Yes he had heard about that, could not place his finger on where, but he had heard it somewhere.

"The Power of Prayers is undeniably strong."

Dean seemed to get where this was going, and despite contrary belief, he was not a buffoon. After all that had happened, what with the ground and sky quaking and shaking people were bound to have gone to pray for salvation thinking that the end was here (seriously they live through the actual apocalypse and don't notice anything).

"Right, right, and after Metatron flushed the Holy toilet and expelled the Angels every Tom, Dick, and Harry is bound to have gone to church to pray"

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the comparison of Heaven to a toilet, but let it slide, they had other problems to deal with of greater importance. First they had to find the runes to summon the Last Two, then find a way to get the elder four here so they could summon them, and they had to do all of that before even bringing up the fact about Metatron and Crowley and what had happened to Heaven. Dean seemed to understand what the angel was thinking as he nodded in agreement.

"But the real question is; how long until we can get them here?"

Bobby interupted them, his eyes locked on something behind both the hunter and the angel.

"Boys, I don't think it will be as hard as you think"

Both Dean and Castiel shot around, eyes widening at the person who stood in the shadowed doorway. No one had heard the door open, but that was not the issue, no, the issue was that the angels were still falling from the sky (although it had slowed down) there was a small pack of them behind the silhouette in the doorway, and whoever stood there did not look happy.

They looked down right pissed.

"Hey boys, you miss me?"

* * *

"Why are all the angels falling?"

Gabriel was not like the Gabriel they had met before. The Archangel they thought they had known had been all jokes and good times (and it was usually at the expense of someone else) but not this time. This Gabriel was all business, he was truly an Archangel. His eyes, once a bright whiskey color, were ablaze in fury at the one responsible. He looked at all three; Dean, Bobby, and Castiel as he awaited his answer. When he realized that neither of the humans were going to tell him what he wanted to hear, he turned towards the only angel in the room (with them anyway), demanding answers in enochian and he let some of his true voice slip out as to command his answer from him.

Castiel shuttered at the harsh command from his superior. He knew it was his fault, he was responsible for the pain and suffering.

Dean made a sound of alarm as his friend got down on his knees, and bowed his head.

"He has stolen my grace, used it to cast a spell on Heaven to expel all angels. I have caused this brother, and take responsibility for it"

Gabriel looked down at the angel at his feet, where he knelt on the floor, and sighed deeply. Castiel was still young, he did not know all that they knew, that much was clear. And he followed his heart which was something that had always been a problem for him. The Archangel crouched down to be on his level, laying a hand gently on his arm.

"No brother, Metatron will take responsibility for his actions, you have been wronged"

Gabriel helped him to his feet. Shrugging his shoulders to rid of the tension and an easy smile flit back onto his face.

"So how's about we go get our big brothers out of time out?"

Dean stopped him, a hand on his chest as he went to walk passed, Gabriel froze mid step as he looked down a the hand that the daring hunter was using to touch him.

"Remove it, or you lose it"

"Wait wait wait, no one is going anywhere until Sammy here is walking and talking"

Gabriel glared at him for commanding him to do something for it was not the hunters place on the food chain. The Archangel looked over the hunters shoulder at his brother on the bed. He could see the younger hunters soul, it was hanging on, but barely.

"There is nothing I can do for him, his soul is torn and I cannot heal a soul," His gaze softened when the hunter's shoulder's dropped, "But I know someone who can"

He shoved the hunters arm off of his chest after that. He walked over to a wall where there was nothing on it, no windows or anything.

"But before I can get him to come help your dear Sammy, I need Mike or Luci to call them"

"Why can't you?"

Gabriel turned only slightly, a sheepish look upon his face.

"We didn't part on good terms, pretty sure at least the one wants to punch my lights out"

He turned back to the wall, drawing a small knife from his jacket.

"Now, in order to do any of this, we need to free my brothers"

Gabriel carefully sliced his arm open just a bit, allowing blood to flow freely, he dabbed his free hand in it (after having put his small blade away of course) and began painting something on the wall. Whatever it was he was writing took time, at least an hour, to get it right the first time he had said. And so Dean had returned to Sam's side, Bobby to his books, and Castiel did what ever it was Castiel did to spare time when he didn't poof out on them. Finally after what seemed like forever, Gabriel stepped back, looking over his sigils. Now normally he wouldn't be so okay with doing this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alrighty, we're all set boys"

He took a step back and thrust his hand out, fingers wide, and the sigil began to glow until it began burning in a flame that stayed within the letters. Lightning crashed outside, the wind picked up harshly beating against the windows. They were summoning something powerful, two somethings that were powerful.

Extremely powerful.

As the light began to die down, the silhouettes of two figures began to fade into existence. Red eyes blinked at them at the same time blue eyes did. The flames on the wall began to die until all that was left was the two men standing in front of the wall. The red eyed being stepped forward until Lucifer was revealed to them. His gaze roomed over Bobby and Dean, over Castiel, it remained on Gabriel for a long brief moment, until his gaze settled on Sam.

Michael stretched for a moment, he cracked his back as he turned to look at the intricate sigil on the wall. Leave it to Gabriel to know a loop hole.

"How strong are you?"

Both of the elder Archangels turned to look at the younger. Gabriel stood his ground though, his gaze that of an Archangel leaving no room for argument. Lucifer seemed to be in a rather peaceful mood, for now wait until he learned about what Metatron had done, and therefore answered first. His gaze never let Sam Winchesters prone form.

"I feel at full strength, and then some"

Michael stepped forward, clapping Gabriel on the shoulder gently.

"We have been getting prayers, people think it is the end of the world."

"I am cut off from Heaven, I cannot hear the songs"

Michael's gaze was torn from Gabriel's as he looked over at Lucifer. Now that someone had said something about it, he was right, Michael himself couldn't hear his siblings no longer. They were cut off from Heaven and did not know why.

"I as well, what has happened"

Lucifer was focused on Sam once more, a little too much for Dean's liking but there wasn't much he could do. According to Gabriel his soul was torn, and he could not, but maybe.

"I cannot help him, I wish I could, but I am unable to. Not even Raphael can heal a torn soul"

"No, I can not, but Azrael can"

They looked over towards the voice, standing there in the middle of the walkway from the kitchen to the living room was Raphael. He was staring at Sam, his eyes soft. Lucifer stood up from where he was crouched next to his once vessel and nodded his head in greeting to his brother. They alone could call the angels back to Heaven, but that was all. They could not punish those responsible without The Accuser present, nor could they reopen Heaven without the two there with them.

Speaking of those two.

"Where are Azrael and Samael? They should have come when they felt our arrival."

Gabriel got a cagey look about himself, as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Michael raised an eyebrow at him but did not further question him.

"They will come, for they know what I will do to them if they don't, however I do not know when they will get here so until then why doesn't someone tell me what has happened since we have been 'away'"

* * *

The sound of an engine revved outside, twice, two separate bikes, it clicked off just as it had arrived.

There was a sound of foot steps coming up from the gravel driveway. The door opened silently and closed just as so. Soft footfalls fell across the floor. Gabriel, whom had been leaning back against the wall next to the door, stepped forward. He snapped his fingers and the two were let out into the open for the world to see.

"You've been practicing your invisibility, I see"

Dean came walking out of the kitchen, Michael and Lucifer right behind him.

Raphael was next to the door, "I am more practiced then you"

Dean took them in silently, two teenage boys. Almost identical. He noticed that one had blue eyes and the other gold. All and all they didn't look like much.

The one with the gold eyes spun around and landed a solid punch to Gabriel's nose. The elder Archangel let out a yell as he bent over on himself clutching at his nose as blood began to drip on the floor.

"Dammit Aztec, that freaking hurt!"

Raphael and Lucifer stepped forward to examine Gabriel's nose. Michael sighed heavily through his nose indicating to Bobby that this had happened before.

"Why did you punch Gabriel?"

The one with the golden eyes, Azrael, turned a glare on the eldest.

"He knows why"

Lucifer rolled his eyes at them from where he was standing in front of Gabriel and healed him with a simple touch. Turning back around he marched forward and grabbed the younger looking twin by his bicep and he dragged Azrael over to Sam.

"Fix him"

Azrael, now he had been having a bad day alright. First off he had more souls to take and they just didn't go as easy as they used to (Yes Lady you really are dead now lets go!) and did not take kindly to people pushing him around and ordering him to do stuff. That being said, he tore his arm out of his older brothers grip and glared at him a glare that could quite literally kill for as far as Dean knew.

"What the Hell! Don't order me to do squat. I don't have to do anything for him, Angel of Death, remember?"

Lucifer forcefully turned his head to look him in the eyes, "You will heal him, or I will do _it_ right here in front of everyone. Is that what you want?"

The other boy, who must have been Samael by default, stepped forward to clap his twin on the back.

"Dude do it, do you really want these bottom feeders see you get bent over Luci's knee?"

Well when one puts it that way. Azrael groaned as he pulled his chin free of his elders brothers gentle but firm grip and made his way closer to the hunter. Dean watched with a careful eye as the young Archangel touched a hand to his brothers forehead and his eyes began to glow a crimson red. Michael took his attention when he heard him utter into the ear of the other younger Archangel.

"And as for you, if I ever hear you insult one of fathers creatures like such again I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Samael shivered in a clear sign that he knew full well what that was like. Azrael let out a soft sigh as he pulled his hand away from Sam's forehead.

Then lots of things happened in one moment. Sam sat up. Azrael's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell slowly towards the floor. Lucifer and Gabriel, despite the fact that he had been punched by the kid not only five minutes ago, rushed forward to catch the kid. Samael let out a sound of alarm that his twin was out for the count but was kept in place by Michael as he wrapped his arms around him. Raphael was across the room faster then Dean had ever seen anything move before.

Dean was just happy that Sam was alright.

"Its alright Samael, he's alright, just exhausted"

That seemed to satisfy the younger angel as he let out a breath and sagged into his elder brothers chest. Michael rested his chin on the boys soft black curls.

"Now, while we wait for your little twin to wake up, why don't we go look at that motorized contraption you rode here on"

"More like death trap, but yes, show us baby brother"

Samael gave one final look at his twin, his partner in crime, and allowed his two older brothers to walk him out of the room and out the front door.

Dean watched Michael and Raphael lead the youth out the door and turned his attention back to Sam. The moose of a hunter stumbled a bit as he got to his feet but caught himself soon enough. He looked confused as Gabriel and Lucifer laid the body of an unconscious 15 year old on the couch he had just vacated. Dean shook his head when he looked like he was about to question what he was seeing, stopping the younger hunter in his tracks.

They watched as Gabriel sat down at the boys side and pet his ink black curls out of his eyes. Lucifer leaned over the arm of the couch as he placed a gentle hand on the boys forehead.

Bobby made a motion for them to follow as he headed outside, give them some space.

Outside was a sight to see. The offer of the younger showing his big brothers his bike must have been traded in for a sparring match.

Michael and Raphael versus Samael, and to their surprise he seemed to be holding his own rather well. His weapon of choice seemed to be a whip of pure celestial gold. Michael and Raphael both had swords befitting Archangelic warriors. Raphael made a swipe as the youth and he would bend backwards to avoid the hit. He back flipped and landed a swipe with his whip against Michael's cheek drawing a small droplet of blood. Michael retaliated by swinging his sword around, in a manner that proved the myth of him being a seasoned warrior, aiming to strike his opponent with a blow that looked like it would be deadly as his back was turned. Sam was about to shout out alarm, but his warning was trapped in his throat as Samael dodged the hit, ran at Raphael, startled the healer, jumped from his bent knee and kicked off his chest to flip over their heads and landed with a graceful leap onto Michael's shoulders.

Michael was distracted by the move, his first instinct seeming to be to grab his younger brothers feet. Samael used this to his advantage to land a kick to his biggest brothers head and wrap the end of his whip around Raphael's wrist, yanking it back to pull him closer. Michael and Raphael let out sounds of alarm as they were forcefully about to crash into one another. Samael figured out his mistake too late at wound up in the pile of limbs and weapons, the only thing that proved he was still in the pile of Archangels was his sneaker clad feet sticking out of the bottom of the mound.

Which drilled into the ground, kicking at it as he tried to get free, a shout of 'Guys! GUYS! NO! Ticklings cheating! TICKLINGS SO CHEATING!' Reached their ears.

"Aw man, how the mighty have fallen, moment of silent for the only awesome angel I know"

The three hunters turned to look over as Lucifer and Gabriel came to a stop at their side, Azrael resting but wide awake on Lucifer's back. Gabriel poked him in the side.

"Watch it bucko, you two could easily switch places and you know how merciless Mike can be"

At Azrael's voice, Samael seemed to break free from his elder brothers torturous grip and made his was rather easily back to his twins side, the bumped fists and Azrael dropped from Lucifer's back to stand next to his twin.

"So why doesn't someone tell us what was so important that you summoned us here"

"Not that we aren't happy to see you"

"And not trying to kill each other, again, your welcome for not coming to collect you Gabe"

"Its a start"

"Back on topic though"

"Yah, whats going on?"

The four elder Archangels exchanged looks, it was not easy to agitate the two, but this was bound to piss them off.

Hopefully it wouldn't end in another Sodom and Gomorrah.

* * *

 _Possible Next Chapter: Black eyes burned red in anger at the mention of Metatron. The elder archangels were left mystified as their youngest exchanged a heated look, seemingly having an entire conversation in a single moment. Samael shook his head once and Azrael resigned to silence. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, their silence was alarming, but the tension that was there was even more so. Taking charge in the moment, Gabriel caught their attention with a hand gesture._

 _"What is going on here? What was that look for?"_

 _"Nothing brother, but we will help you take him down a few notches"_

 _Azrael's eyes continued to glow red though, signalling that there was much that they weren't sharing, and it wasn't a good thing either._

 **Soo? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

They all settled into Bobby's dining room after everyone had calmed down.

Bobby himself sat at the head as it was his house. Michael and Lucifer sat on his right hand while Sam and Dean took to his left (it was kind of entertaining how they sat in front of one another in order by whose vessel was who). The two archangels talked quietly among themselves. Next to Lucifer was Gabriel, who was still glaring at Azrael for punching him in the nose even though Raphael had healed it already. Speaking of the Healer, he sat on Sam's side, looking silently at his brothers indicating that he was not going to be the one who told their younger brothers who had messed with the family. Castiel sat next to the Healer, as if he would offer some sort of protection should any one get angered by what they might hear. And last but certainly not least, at the end of the table sat the youngest in their group, Azrael and Samael stared ahead at the eldest hunter, and at their brothers, waiting for someone to begin talking.

"Azrael, Samael, one of our more ego centric brothers has committed a crime against our family, a horrid crime."

Blue and gold eyes locked onto Michael as he began speaking, his voice was soft as he tried to keep their short fire tempers in check.

"We recognized the power burst as Castiel's, why is he still seated here with us?"

The seraph looked down at that, ashamed that he had been tricked so easily. Gabriel shook his head sternly, uttering under his breath at is younger brother. Michael shook his head as well, staring at the twins sternly, Castiel was not to blame in this turn of events, he followed his heart as to what he should do and Metatron had lied to him.

"No, you two, Castiel had been lied to. Metatron-"

The mood in the room darkened considerably at the name. Azrael slammed his chair back, jumping to his feet. Samael watched him with an unknown emotion shining in his eyes. The archangel of Death slammed his palms flat against the wooden table and almost immediately it startled to wither and bend.

"What did _he_ do this time?"

It was strange to see him so worked up, they had never really liked the scribe, but they usually tolerated him. When no one answered him, gold eyes burned red at the mention of his name. The elder archangels exchanged confused looks as to why their youngest brother was reacting in such a way. Samael stood from his seat slowly, his eyes sympathetic, as he reached out for his brother, hissing in pain when his hand made contact with his brothers arm. Azrael's burning eyes turned to look at his brother, a look that had sent spirits reeling back.

"Az..Maybe you should tell them...They can help you get them back"

Azrael shoved his brother away angrily, either not seeing or ignoring the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"Tell me when we will march upon Heaven, I will reap him and drop him in the Empty, until then, leave me be"

Samael watched as his brother stalked from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The elder four did not know what to say to that outburst, but Gabriel took charge. It was one thing after another with this family.

"What was that?"

Samael shook his head, but his older brothers were having none of that. It was not in Azrael's nature to be so bad tempered as despite his job he was one of the gentlest angels in existence. Michael stood from his seat slowly coming to meet his youngest brother on the other side of the table. Taking his chin in a soft but firm grip, he lifted the angels eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Samael, I do believe you have a tale of your own to tell"

The youth turned to look at the door his brother had just slammed, before turning to look at his older brother and nodding.

"You might want to sit back down for this Mikey, its not a nice story."

If Azrael ever found out what he was about to do, what he was about to say, he would never forgive him. He took a deep breath as he looked at them all nervously, all attention was on him now and it was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Me and Az..We had found out about Metatron's plot, or at least Azrael did anyway. He tried to turn everything back around and make it right again but Metatron found out before he could. He held a tribunal and charged Az."

Sam nodded, he remembered reading something about Azrael.

"He's known to be a fallen angel, right?"

"He's what? How did this happen?"

Samael nodded his head at Sam and turned to look at Lucifer.

"Azrael was found guilty despite my objections and stripped of his title. He is technically fallen now. As if to add salt to the wound, Azrael was still able to return to Heaven, or the gates any way, as he is and will always be the Angel of Death it is his job to escort the souls to Heaven. Metatron would meet him and on one excursion he stole his book of souls."

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks, The Book of Souls was Azrael's most prized possession, next to his hounds. Who did Metatron think he was to take their younger brothers Book.

"What's the book of souls?"

Gabriel looked over at Bobby, he liked the elder hunter and had nothing against answering his questions. How does one explain the Book of Souls without sounding creepy.

"The Book of Souls is Azrael's...Log...Of who he collects and where they are to go. He has met and recorded every soul Father had ever created. He is the only one who has been at a Person's beginning and their end."

Samael nodded, but he was not done. Metatron had done more, he'd done horrible things.

"But thats not what has Azrael so upset.."

Gabriel leaned forward, looking into his eyes intently. He had an idea of where this was going but he hoped he was wrong.

"To..To make sure that Az wouldn't undo what he had done, that he would not tell anyone, Metatron went in search for Azrael's hounds."

Raphael's eyes widened in shock, he wouldn't have, he couldn't have.

"But as you know, where Az is his hounds aren't far behind, and they were together when Metatron found them. Least to say, Azrael was forced to stand there and watch as Metatron...Tore his hounds apart."

Samael took a deep breath. Remembering when his twin had come to him, crying and screaming about Dante and Nero. Metatron had made a powerful enemy that day. His eyes wandered towards the door again.

"Azrael is ready to do what ever it takes because he has nothing left to lose, he has no title, no Book of Souls, and his hounds are dead."

Raphael pushed his chair away from the table at the same time Gabriel did, both standing up in unison. They patted the young angel on the shoulder as they passed him to make their way outside.

* * *

Azrael was known for keeping his emotions in check.

But as the two elder archangel made their way out onto the porch they were startled to see their youngest brother crying. The youth sniffled into his shirt sleeve and wiped at his eyes.

"So he told you then?"

Raphael sat on his left and Gabriel on his right. They were silent as they wrapped an arm around their brothers shoulder. He did not actually need them to answer as he knew, he just knew.

"He will pay for what he has done to you Aztec"

Azrael nodded and leaned further into Gabriel. He missed his hounds.

"I know that..."

A hand settled on his shoulder causing him to look back at his eldest brother.

"And once we get the gates open once more, we will reopen your case and reinstate you to your position"

Lucifer was standing in front of him, his hands warm against his knee's.

"Why wouldn't you want us to know this Little One?"

Azrael wiped at his eyes again, "I did not want to burden you"

Their eyes widened and they wondered if Samael felt the same way. Had things really changed so much as to make their youngest think that they would be a burden. Their gazes traveled back to Samael whom stood in the door way still.

And promptly frowned when he looked away a moment later.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who fav'd, followed, and reviewed! You are the reason I do this!**


End file.
